I'll wait for you
by Lazie Soul
Summary: Love is unexplainable. Zeref learns this, in a hard way. [Zervis Week 2015 - Day 5: Distance] WARNING: THIS FIC MENTIONS PEDOPHILE/LOLICON. IF YOU CANT STAND THOSE DETAILS, PLEASE IGNORE THIS FANFIC.


**Zervis Week Day 5: Distance**

 **This fic is the weirdest fic I've ever written. I mean… urg! Cant believe I have those ideas… I've had such hard time to write this but in the end, I'm proud of my self though. Okay, let's get started.**

 ** _WARNING: THIS FIC MENTIONS PEDOPHILE/LOLICON. IF YOU CANT STAND THOSE DETAILS, PLEASE IGNORE THIS FANFIC._**

 **If you have decided to continue reading,**

 **Hope you will enjoy this!**

* * *

Mavis walks out the school gate and sees a tall guy is standing, in his hand is a book. Her emerald eyes wide in excited, "Zeref-nii!"

"Oh, hi Mavis", the boy greets her back. Zeref puts his book back to the bag and kneels down. Mavis gives him a hug, "Why are you here? Where is Yury?"

"He's kind of busy so he asks me to pick you up.", Zeref strokes her blond locks.

Mavis pouts, her little hand tries to pull Zeref's hand off, "And could you please not stroke my hair? My hair will be ruined!"

"Oof, sorry. My habit, you know" Zeref takes his hand back.

Suddenly, a boy walks to Mavis. He stares at Zeref and hands Mavis a letter, "Please… read this!" and quickly runs away. Zeref chuckles at the boy's childish acts. He says, his voice is a little harsh "I didn't know you are that popular in school"

"No, it's not what you think", Mavis bites her lips and puts the letter in her bag, "I only met him once". She puts the letter in her bag.

"Alright" Zeref chuckles, his mood is better "I'll treat you dinner. Yury already gave me the money"

* * *

While they at the restaurant, Zeref meets his classmates. The groups joins their table. Mavis sits next to Zeref. Mavis notices there is something on his cheek. She's about to speak up then the girl sits opposite smiles.

"Boss, you have something on your cheeks"

And she reachs her hand to wipe it out of his face. Zeref says calmly, "Thank you, Dimaria"

"Boss! Tomorrow we have a game with Blue Pegasus school" one of the classmate says loudly. His voice makes Mavis' ears. She says while covering her ears , "Mister, your voice hurts my ears"

Zeref turns to the boy, "Ajeel, lower your voice. Mavis's ears are very sensitive" and turns to check Mavis, "Are you okay?"

One of the girls says, "You're so lucky, little girl! Boss never be that gentle when he's at school"

"Brandish, you should show more respect to Boss", a guy with glasses says.

Then those classmates keep chatting with Zeref. Mavis eats her dinner and silently observes Zeref.

* * *

"Zeref-nii"

"Huh?"

"I want to grow up"

"Why?"

"To walk alongside with you. You seem very far away from me…"

"Mavis, what are you saying?", he's confused.

"I wants to be your bride!"

Zeref chokes hardly. He almost falls too, but good thing he could balance himself. He tries to act normally but God knows his heart is beating fast.

He has romantic feeling for his friend's sister, who is 6-7 years younger than him. Okay, he knows he shouldn't have such feeling for an 8 years old girl. But, he can't help. Love is unexplainable.

"Mom and Dad say in the future I should marry the person I like most. I like Zeref-nii most so I want to be your bride!"

She notices he doesn't say anything. Her face saddens, "You don't want Mavis to be your bride? Is it because Zeref wants that big sis we met before to be your bride?"

"No no no", Zeref waves his hands, "I don't like her! She's just my classmate"

"So, do you like Mavis?"

Looking at those sparkling emerald eyes, he can't tell a lie. He kneels down, holds her little hands, his words are full of sincere "Of course I like you! Zeref-nii likes Mavis most"

"So, you don't have to grow up. If there is a distance between us…"

"Hey"

Zeref becomes nervous. _Damn_. He doesn't know they're standing near Mavis's house already. Mavis shouts happily "Yury!" runs into her brother, who is smiling michevious at the black haired boy. Zeref stands up and watches them.

The blond haired guy says to his sister, "Princess, Mom's making some ice-cream for you inside the house". Mavis nods, "Really? Ice-cream!" and disappears in the house.

Yury smirks at Zeref, "Pedophile"

Zeref stiffs, "Shut… shut up!"

Yury wraps his hand around Zeref's shoulders, "Haha, you don't have to be shy or ashamed! We all know!"

Zeref raises his eyebrows.

"Just looks at your way of treating my sister, anyone could tell you **like** her.", Yury stresses the word 'like' , "You're a good man. My Mom even chose you as her soon-to-be-son's-in-law"

"You have my family, including me,'s permission to… well, like Mavis", Yury shrugs, "Make her cry and I will kill you"

"Do I look like I would hurt her?" Zeref glares.

"Sorry, I just want to protect my sister"

"Yeah, siscon"

"Problem, lolicon?".

Yury decides not to tease Zeref anymore or else, that boy's gonna make him suffer even more. Yury thrembles at the thought "Zeref's 1001 ways to torture people".

Zeref takes a last look of Mavis's house and leaves. At least, he confessed. But will a little girl remember that? He doesn't know. Only time could answer.

 **If there is a distance between us, I will stand back and wait for you to come. I'll wait, forever.**


End file.
